The Geeks Get The Girls
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Madison’s cousin just transferred to Blake Holsey. The first person she talks to is Lucas Randall. Not something a popular girl would do, but a popular girl also wouldn’t be joining the science club. Guess she isn’t what she seems to be at all.
1. Crash

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blake Holsey, or the characters in it. I just own the character I made up. _

_**Summary:** Madison's cousin just transferred to Blake Holsey. The first person she talks to is Lucas Randall. Not something a popular girl would do, but a popular girl also wouldn't be joining the science club. Guess she isn't what she seems to be at all. LucasOC. JosieVaughn. CorrineMarshall. _

_**A/N:** This is my first Strange Days fic, so I hope you guys like it. Nothing really to say except, please read and review so I know what you guys think so far. The title is from the American Hi-Fi song, The Geeks Get The Girls. Great song.  
_

- - - - -

Breathing hard, Lucas switched his books to his other hand, adjusting his glasses as he ran down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, Lucas ran the air making his hair fly up. Turning the corner, his eyes closed shut as he crashed into someone. Sure that it would be a football player, Lucas opened his eyes slightly to see a girl sitting down, closing her eyes in pain.

"Oh, God," Lucas said, quickly getting up to help her. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to get to…." Lucas stared at her. Her eyes opened exposing the slight gray tint in the dark blue, her light tan skin, and her black hair covering her face. "C-c-class."

She grabbed her books, at the sides, as Lucas helped her, continuing to stare. She looked up, and Lucas quickly looked away, "It's okay, my fault, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking."

"Well, I shouldn't have been running through the halls," Lucas said, bending down to pick up his own books.

She smiled, making Lucas more nervous than he already was, "Well then I guess we're even in the blame." Situating herself, she fixed her shirt, and her skirt. "I'm Lacey." She did her best to hold her books against her body, and held a hand out to Lucas.

Lucas stood there, still confused to why a pretty girl was still talking to him in the empty hallway. Lucas looked down, remembering nobody could see this event. "I'm Lucas," He smiled politely, as she did, as he shook her hand. "You're new here?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I was trying to find my class, that I'm obviously late for now."

Lucas stared eyes wide, "Well, uh, help? I mean, do you need help? Not that I need help. Although, it seems like I need help." Lacey laughed, and Lucas smiled, "Where do you need to be?"

Lacey looked down at her schedule, "Science lab."

Lucas smirked, "The class we're both late for then." Lacey smiled, and Lucas nervously looked down, "Come on, I think you'll find it fun." Lucas thought, and mumbled, "But then again I am a science geek."

"Ah, something we share in common then," Lacey said, hugging her books, looking down.

"You like science?" Lucas asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah," Lacey peered up to look at him. "I'm the nerd of my whole family. They're all popular, and cheerleaders and I'm just the black sheep."

Lucas smiled, "I don't get how you'd be the black sheep."

"Well, if you know my cousin, then you'd definitely know that we're totally different," Lacey gave a laugh. "Do you know her? Madison?"

Lucas's eyes got wide, "You're Madison's cousin?"

Lacey nodded, "Surprise?"

"Definitely is," Lucas said, opening the door into the classroom. All heads turned to face them, and heads cocked to the side seeing Lucas walking with a girl like Lacey. Lacey looked as if she could beat out Madison in most popular girl in school. Lacey looked as if she would be the type to laugh in Lucas's face if he talked to her.

But Lacey was definitely the defiance of everything she looked.

Madison's eyebrow shot up, "Lace, what are you doing talking to-" Lucas's eyebrows went up, "Come, sit here next to me." Madison said, scooting her friend over.

Lacey looked up at Lucas, smiled slightly, and walked to Madison.

"Professor Z, this is Lacey. She just transferred here from New York, she's my cousin," Madison stood up straight and smiled, as if she was gloating at her gene pool.

Marshall watched as Lucas sat down. He raised an eyebrow at him, and Lucas replied in a shrug.

"Hi Lacey," Professor said, standing next to her. "I can assure you that you will have fun in this class." Madison laughed, and Professor Z stared until she stopped. "It's nice of Lucas to walk you to class." He looked at Lucas, who turned red for all to see. "Uh," Professor Z said noticing Lucas's complexion change by the second, "Well, welcome to Blake Holsey. It's an ..." Professor looked at Josie, Corrine, Vaughn, Lucas, and Marshall sitting in their circle. "Interesting school."

"Good answer," Josie muttered under breath.


	2. Smooth

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except for Lacey. _

_**A/N:** Okay, since I'm really not creative enough to make up situations with science like they do at Blake Holsey, I'm going to be using situations from various episodes, and just kind of putting a different take on it, or just put Lacey in that situation. This chapter doesn't have mind-blowing stuff in it, but the next chapter will definitely have some more stuff going on.. Anyway, hope you like it, and thanks so much for the reviews. And please, keep the reviews/feedback coming. _

_**Smob1487-** I usually send an email back for review replies, but since it's an anonymous review, I'll just reply here. Haha, yeaah, finally someone hot for Lucas. Lucas: paving a way for all nice guys. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the rest. _

- - - - -

Lucas's gaze, hidden behind his text book, watched as Madison, her cheerleaders, and Lacey stood up. Lacey stood up reluctantly, knowing that it was lunch and she would have to follow Madison and her cheerleaders, and sit with them, as they twirled their hair, giggled, and talked about other girls.

"Okay, so Lace, cheerleader tryouts are next week-" Madison said, not looking back to the priceless expression of Lacey's face.

"And?" Lacey asked, and the group of girls got quiet.

"And," Madison smiled, looked at her friends, and shot Lacey a serious look. "You have to try out. With me being the captain, I can definitely let you in, but first you have to at least practice a little." She looked at her friends, and smiled, "We'll help you."

Lacey looked at the girls, all taller than her by a few inches, peering down at her in intimidation. She smiled, "Yeah, that's not gonna work for me."

Madison began to glare, "You're my cousin, Lacey. How do you think that's going to make me look?"

"Like your cousin isn't your clone and doesn't want to cheer? I don't do smiling for public display, Madison." Lacey retorted, and the silence became deafening. It added to the affect that the science club was listening from their circle.

Madison stood up straight, raising her face in the air, "Fine. I'll take that as a 'ask me later, Madison, because I am in a pissy mood right now.'"

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls, let's get lunch," Madison turned on her heel, and the girls followed. Lacey sighed, watching them walk before her. Noticing the club was to her right, she looked over slowly, as they looked away, pretending that they weren't eavesdropping.

She gave a small smile, "See you guys tomorrow?" She said, shyly, and they nodded, all answering at different times.

"See ya-Bye-Tomorrow!" Lucas said, as she gave a smile before walking out of the classroom. He closed his eyes tightly, and his forehead went down, hitting the table.

The four stared at Lucas. "Well," Marshall said, talking for all of them.

Lucas lifted his head up, slowly, confused to why they were all looking at him, "Well, what?"

"Come on, Lucas," Corrine said. "Tell us about her," The other three nodded.

"Yeah, man. How'd you get her to talk to you?" Lucas stared at Vaughn, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, she's Madison's cousin, and Madison wouldn't talk to you, even if it was her first day of school."

"Well," Lucas sat, his elbows resting his upper body up. "She isn't really like Madison at all. You heard that conversation. She's not the cheerleader, Madison type." Lucas looked down, eyes wide, "She likes science."

"Well, we should go get her then!" Vaughn said, standing up, "Because you know, we should get more science club members."

"I'm sure your reason to run after her, and force her to come is not because she's hot?" Josie asked, and Vaughn shrugged.

"The fact that she's hot is just a factor to how valuable she could be in Science Club," Vaughn said, as Marshall and Lucas nodded along with him.

"You guys can't force someone to be in Science Club," Professor Z said, walking over to them.

"I got forced into Science Club," Vaughn said, sitting back.

Josie muttered, "Because you needed it."

"Anyway," Professor Z said, quickly so Vaughn wouldn't have time to throw a comment back at Josie. "Tomorrow I was thinking that I could give you guys a speech on genes. I was going to give a lab, but I think it's better if I give you a background information type of speech."

Marshall and Lucas shared the best friend look they did on occasion, and looked back up at Professor Z.

"Uh," Corrine said, looking at Professor Z, who was obviously looking for a better reaction. "Fun?"

"Tons," Josie mumbled, smiling.

"Is a lab better?" Professor Z, asked, looking at his students.

They all nodded and answered in unison, "Yes."

"Hm," Professor Z said, looking down at his notebook and taking note.

- - - -

"So, are you going to tell me about her?" Marshall asked Lucas, the two walking up to their rooms.

Lucas shrugged, "What's there to say? She's nice."

"So, you talked to her?" Marshall asked, and Lucas looked at him funny.

"No, we walked in silence," Lucas rolled his eyes at Marshall, who obviously didn't catch on to the sarcasm. "Yes, Marshall, I talked to her. She's nice."

"Do you like her?" Marshall asked, and Lucas shot him a glare. "I won't ask you that yet, then. Did you stutter?" Marshall continued with his interview.

Lucas groaned, "Of course."

"Smooth," Marshall nodded, as they reached the top step. "How'd you start talking to her then? You obviously didn't initiate it."

The two held their books, with one hand, at their sides, looking at each other, not noticing the girl quickly walking towards them, not looking forward, but looking back as if she was running from something.

"Well-" Lucas started, as Lacey slammed right into them, almost falling back, until Lucas grabbed her elbows. Holding her up, Lacey stepped forward, only a few inches away from Lucas. Marshall's eyes got wide, as Lacey looked up, and Lucas, face obviously scared, just stood there looking at her.

"Uh," Lacey whispered, stepping back. "Sorry, I'm just-" Lacey's face scrunched together as Madison's voice could be heard down the hall asking if Lacey was there. "Trying to hide from Madison. Could you help me out?" Lacey asked quickly, as Marshall and Lucas looked around for their room.

"Here," Lucas said, as Lacey and Marshall hurried into their dorm room.

Shutting the door, Lacey stood there until she could hear two pairs of shoes walking past. She sighed, and turned around to see Marshall and Lucas awkwardly standing there.

"So," She smiled, taking a breath. "What's up?"

"Uh-uh," Lucas said, looking at Marshall. "Not really much." Marshall looked at him, giving him a weird look, as Lacey's smile dropped in confusion. "Not a lot. Not much. Nothing really." Lucas said giving a 'hah', bit his bottom lip, and nodded.

"Uh," Lacey looked around their messy room, their things thrown all over the place. "Could I stay here for a few minutes? Until I know that Madison is gone?"

Marshall and Lucas's jaws dropped slightly, and they nodded slowly.

Lacey smiled, "Thanks, guys." She looked at the book case and walked over, "So, what do you got here?" She faced the books, looking through as Marshall grinned, punching Lucas in the arm, who didn't look as excited as Marshall did.


	3. Technique of Smile and Smirk

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, except Lacey. _

_A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while, but I'm hoping that there are still readers for this fic. More of that loveable Lucas awkwardness and this chapter doesn't have much on Lacey, but a lot on Lucas semi overcoming some of his fears about girls. Not much else to say except, hope you guys like it, and reviews/feedback please. It'd be nice to know what you guys are thinking, it's pretty helpful. _

- - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, I know, I mean I watched Star Wars to see some action and flying cars, not Natalie Portman rolling around in the grass with a cute boy. Oh, and don't get me started on the random elephant on the screen. If you're gonna show an elephant, please show it on more than one occasion," Lacey rambled, as Marshall laughed and smiled across from her, and Lucas stared, his eyes wide still not knowing what to say.

"Exactly!" Marshall pointed, and looked at Lucas, excitedly, "Right, Lucas?" 

Quickly inhaling sharply, Lucas instantly looked at Marshall as Lacey looked at him. Confused, Marshall stared at Lucas wondering why he was persistent on making himself look like an idiot.

"Marshall, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Lucas asked, and Marshall's eyebrow rose.

"Uh, I don't want to talk to you in the bathroom, Lucas," Marshall answered, same odd tone Lucas was using, as a form of mockery.

"You guys don't have to talk in the bathroom," Lacey gave a laugh, standing up. "I'll just go. I'm sure Madison's gone. I'll just run to my dorm."

"All right," Marshall stood up, to open the door for her.

"I'll see you guys in class tomorrow?" Lacey asked, standing at the door, looking at Lucas and Marshall. Lucas merely nodded, with a goofy smile, as Marshall looked at him, head tilted to the side in confusion.

Turning to face Lacey, Marshall nodded, "Bye Lacey. It was fun talking Star Wars with you." With that, Lacey waved, gave a nod at Lucas, waiting for him to say something, gave him a weird look since he was acting so odd, and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

Closing the door, Marshall spun around throwing a dirty t-shirt in Lucas's face.

"Gross," Lucas muttered, quickly pulling it off him.

"You are an idiot!" Marshall yelled; obviously outraged that Lucas couldn't get it together for one of the coolest girls they met. I mean, when you can hold a conversation on Star Wars and books, how could you not hold a conversation?

"Really, Marshall? How's that?" Lucas asked, sarcastically.

"Because you-"

"I know, Marshall!" Lucas groaned. "I know. I know she's this cool girl and all I can seem to do around her is mix up my words, bump into her, or just smile with my eyes the size of golf balls." Lucas lay back on his bed, "It's just so unusual, ya know. A pretty, doomed to be popular girl is talking to us. I mean, what do you say to a girl like that?"

"Don't think of as pretty and popular, just think of her as if she was just a Science Club geek, as she will be soon enough, it seems. She's just Josie. Or Corrine. Just treat her normally." Marshall said, sitting on his own bed, "You're treating her like a celebrity. You're seriously freaking you out."

Lucas rolled over to look at Marshall, "She told you that I'm freaking her out?"

"Who wouldn't you be freaking out? Note that your eyes were the size of golf balls," Marshall said, as Lucas laid back in defeat. "Just be her friend. She obviously wants to be yours, and call me crazy but I think I saw a spark between you guys in the hall. When you weren't mute yet."

"You're crazy," Lucas retorted.

"Fine, just give it a chance, Lucas. I dare ya," Marshall said, walking over to find clothes to sleep.

Lucas sat up, and smirked, "Then you have to go for it with Corrine."

"What?" Marshall asked, voice deep, acting innocence and confusion.

"Don't 'what' me, Marshall. There is something going on there, and everyone knows it," Lucas stood up, pointing a finger at Marshall, who shooed it away.

"Wait, everyone can see it?"

Lucas shrugged, "Maybe just Science Club, but yes, that means you see it too." Marshall looked down, and nodded. "If I have to advance to talking to Lacey, you must make your feelings known." He glared upwards at Lucas, "Come on, Marshall."

"Fine," Marshall muttered. "You better get talking to Lacey."

"Will do, starting tomorrow," Lucas grinned. If he was going to have to make moves with a girl, he was going to bring Marshall down with him.

- - - - - - -

Running down the stairs like most days, Lucas panted as he ran down the hall, making a left to Professor Z's room, thankful that he wasn't going to be crashing into Lacey that day. Instead he was crashing into something bigger, something meaner, some football player.

After the wonderful encounter with the biggest guy in school, Lucas walked into class, late of course, and settled into his seat. Sighing as he finally situated himself, he looked up to see Lacey sitting from across Madison, intently listening to what Professor Z was talking about. Lucas smiled seeing how much science didn't make her fall asleep or give her the glazed look Vaughn usually had in class.

In perfect timing, Lacey's eyes caught with Lucas's. She smiled, and instead of freaking out, eyes getting wide, and looking away, Lucas smirked back. Turning her attention back to Professor Z, Lucas felt Marshall nudge him. Turning to his right, Lucas grinned at Marshall as he patted his back in accolades.

'This girl talking thing isn't going to be so bad,' Lucas thought, grabbing a pair of scissors to cut a part of his nail off for the genetics lab.


	4. Lucster

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Lacey. _

_A/N: The reviews were so great for the last chapter, it actually gave me motivation to write up a chapter, and update sooner than last time for you guys. Did you see smob1487's review? Now THAT is the type of review to make a writer smile, lol. This chapter isn't going to have the entire "Genome" episode in it, but it does set up for situations to come. None of the Corrine/Marshall-ness in this chapter, but it definitely comes up in the next chapter. Also, I don't do this often, I usually just use a line directly from the movie or TV show, but I thought it would be pretty entertaining to have Lacey's reaction to the things Lucas said in this episode. Also, there's no Katya new girl in this story, Lacey basically takes her place, and no, Lacey does not look like that. If I find a girl that does do justice to how Lacey would look, I'll provide you guys with a picture if you want. Okay, that's a heavy duty author's note, so I'll just say enjoy. _

_smob1487: Wow. You gave me an awesome review. Can't tell you how much it made me smile because it gave me so much feedback and really told me what you liked about it. Thanks so much for the review, and I'm really glad this is one of your favorite stories on here. And yeah, this episode was definitely Derek-fied because of the way Lucas was acting. It's one of my favorite episodes too because of that Derekfication._

- - - - - - - - -

"_Go over there and ask her if you could look through her microscope." _

Sighing, seeing Marshall's eyes get wide, reminding him of their deal from the night before, Lucas dropped his pen with a tiny slam showing how he was against this. He walked over to Lacey, watching her look up in slow motion, and felt his knees start to shake as she smiled at him.

"Hey Lucas," She said, and Madison instantly looked up. "What's up?"

"Uh," Lucas smiled back a little, just in the excitement that he got every time she talked to him, or merely smiled the way she did. Call him crazy, but it seemed like she was smiling at him differently than she did at everyone else. Or maybe that's just because she thinks that smiling at crazy people is the safest thing to do. "I just-" Interrupted by the ringing of the school bell, both looked up as Madison instantly gave Lacey her books, and called her over.

Giving Lucas an apologetic look as she got off her stool, getting pulled along by her cousin. Lacey pulled Madison's hand off her, as Madison gasped a little in disrespect, and looked over at Lucas, "Uh, talk to you later?"

Lucas nodded, "Later."

Sighing again, this time is defeat not from the girl, but from a block in their way of communication, he walked back to Vaughn and Lucas, who gave him a quick pat on the back as they all grabbed their books, walking out of the science lab.

- - - - - -

"So, he just stood up to Kubiak?" Vaughn asked, for the third time, trying to clarify what Lucas had done in the locker room. Something all the guys were whispering about, and something Kubiak was fuming about.

But the chattering stopped, and everyone turned to their left, looking at the petite girl, who walked out of the girls' locker room. The school was obviously not used to new girls. And the new girls of the school? Shamelessly talked about twenty-four seven, especially if the most popular, yet snobbiest girl in school, was your cousin.

Uncomfortably, Lacey looked down, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, and walked to the bleachers, as the chattering slowly started up again. Kubiak or Lacey now being the subject that was on the tip of their tongues. But the world stopped yet again when Lacey sat right next to Marshall. Even Marshall looked around, feeling all eyes on him as she smiled shyly at him and Vaughn.

"Hey guys," She said, and the two continued to bask in the attention. "Please talk to me so everyone will stop staring," She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, right," Marshall said, putting his attention to her. "How's uh, your day?"

Lacey thought, "I've never really hated being Madison's cousin. I've disliked it, yes, many times. But hate. It's such a strong word. I guess I never hated it because I didn't see her all the time. But now, in this lovely boarding school she basically rules, I gotta say…" Lacey paused, "It's complete hell having to be her cousin. I've already been slapped with the popularity identity."

Marshall and Vaughn laughed, "That bad, huh?" Marshall asked and Lacey nodded.

"It's awful," Lacey shook her head, finally relaxing and sitting forward instead of putting her back to everyone. "I'm not anything like Madison, but that's all everyone is thinking of me. Honestly the only people I've actually talked to is you and Lucas." Lacey sat forward a little, and pointed, "Vaughn, right?" Vaughn nodded, staring. "And Vaughn. Other than that, it's basically people just yammering on and on to me."

Marshall chuckled a little, "You actually consider Lucas someone who talks back?"

Lacey smiled, "I guess not. He's really quiet." Lacey looked up, thinking, "But it's on and off. When we first met, he was fine. Now it's like… he's scared to talk to me."

"Scared?" Marshall's eyes got wide. He smiled, "Of course not."

The three looked up, after a shadow was cast upon them to see one big guy, with one big grin.

"Hi, you're Lacey, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "Madison's cousin?" Lacey glared a little, and nodded again. "Well, I'm Kubiak, Stew." He stuck out his hand, offering a hand shake.

Slowly taking it, Lacey asked, "So that's your last name first?" He thought, making Lacey's eyes slightly wider, and then nodded. "Uh, nice."

"Well, I just wanted to say hi, since I am, you know, one of the most popular guys in school," He grinned silly, and Lacey's face was stone cold with disinterest. Clearing his throat, he gave a nod, and walked back to his friends, throwing high fives at him.

Seeing Marshall and Vaughn's eyebrows furrow together, Lacey turned around to see a boy come out of the locker room, his hair spiked, and a smirk in tact. Squinting, Lacey asked, "Is that Lucas?"

"Uh," Marshall said. "I think so. What- wait- is it?" Marshall asked, his voice cracking, and head cocked to the side.

"_I'm going straight to the top. Anybody wanna race?" _

Lacey stared at Lucas, noticing how different he looked without his glasses on, and much more confident he seemed. Somehow very different than the Lucas that she was talking to. Well, the one she talked to, while he stared.

"_The Luc-ster's got it goin' on."_

He smirked, and gave her the nod, "Hey, Lace."

Taken back by this, Lacey uncomfortably smiled back, and mumbled, "Lucas seems… different today." She watched as he reached to the top, rang the bell, slid down a little, smirking, and pulled the shorts right off Mr. Kubiak, revealing his underwear bringing up an uproar of laughter, and gasps from shock. Lacey nodded, "Ah. Red dotted underwear. What I always expect in P.E."

- - - - - - - -

"Did you hear what happened in gym today?" One of the girls at Madison's table started, and Lacey rolled her eyes, chewing her food un-politely as Madison gave her a look to eat "like a lady." In annoyance, Lacey chewed with her mouth more open, chewing loudly. In disgust, Madison looked away, joining in the "Luc-ster" conversation, and Lacey slowly looked up, seeing the Luc-ster himself, walk in.

Eyebrows going up, Lacey's got wide seeing him stand there, obviously changing his looks and style, ditching his glasses, and fixing up his hair.

"Oh my God," One of the table girls said, jaw dropped. "Lucas looks so different."

"He looks kinda hot," The other one admitted, Madison shooting her a look of disgust. "Oh, come on Madison. Look at him. He looks… different."

Lacey glanced over at them, slightly interested in their conversation now, but directed it back to Lucas, when he looked over at her.

"Hey, baby," Lucas said, loudly, for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Please tell me he did not just say that to us," Josie said, making Lacey smile a little, but it quickly faded when Lucas breathed out her name.

"Lacey," He said, and she looked up at him, confused to how he was talking. "Do you know what this is?" Lucas held out his hands, and Lacey looked into them.

"Uh, your palms?" Lacey asked, confused.

"It's a magical crystal ball that allows me to see the future," He started, and Lacey gave a laugh. Seeing that he wasn't laughing, she gave one last 'hah', and he continued, "I can see you and me at the dance tonight."

"Uh," Lacey muttered. "Go to the dance tonight?" Lacey asked, looking at contemplatively, still waiting for him to laugh and say that he was just joking around with this new act of his.

"Tonight. Pick you up at seven?" He stuffed his thumb into his pants pocket, and leaned a little to his left.

"Lucas, are you okay? I mean you've been-" Lacey started, and Lucas leaned down as she backed away a little.

"But it's the future, baby," Lucas said, and Lacey laughed again, thinking he was joking. Obviously not. "And we can't fight the future. See you later, Lace."

Confused, Lacey thought, shaking her head, not believing what just happened, wondering what had happened to the Lucas she felt connected to, and wanted to get to know. Now he was acting like Mr. Kubiak, making Lacey want the old Lucas to come back. The one she actually could like.

Standing up, Lacey walked over to the Science Club table, watching as Lucas walked out. Putting her hands at the end of the table, she asked, "What the hell is up with Lucas?" She asked, looking at them, as they looked at each other, giving her a shrug in reply.


	5. Saving the Lucster

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Lacey. What a shame. I'd own Lucas if I had the choice, not so sure about the Luc-ster. _

_A/N: Aw, I love the reviews, just love 'em. There's that Corshall relationship in here that people have been waiting for, so enjoy. Not much to say except, I hope you guys like it, and keep the great feedback/reviews coming. _

_smob1487: I gotta say, 'the Luc-ster's got it going on' is a pretty dorky statement. Aw, sorry I didn't put that line in. It is a pretty good line, too. Yeah, while watching Genome, I was asking myself why Katya seemed merely interested in the Luc-ster. I definitely think Lucas is so much better. Some readers don't read their reviews? That is crazy talk. Well, I think it is. I love reviews, when I get them, I swear I smile. No joke at all. I love 'em. Eh, that's enough, enjoy the chapter, lol. _

- - - - - - - -

"Lacey!" Josie yelled, in a whisper, while running after her. Turning around, Lacey looked concerned as Josie tried to catch her breath, in front of her.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Lacey asked, quickly.

Josie shook her head, "No, it's just. Have you seen Lucas?"

Lacey smirked, "You mean the Luc-ster? No, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"No reason," Josie smiled, starting to walk backwards, away from her. "I just wanted to know. Well, but, uh, I'll see you later, Lacey,"Josie gave a nod, and ran from where she came from.

"Weird," Lacey muttered, and went back to the direction she was walking, turning the corner, and crashing right into Lucas, again. Only this time he held her up instead of both of them falling over. "Yeah, we should stop doing that," Lacey joked, picking up one of her books that fell. "Josie was just looking at you," She said, starting to look up, and raising an eyebrow seeing Lucas looking right into her eyes, giving her 'the look.'

"Lacey-"

"Look Lucas, are you okay? Because I mean you've been acting really weird today," Lacey started, as Lucas quickly leaned down towards her. As instinct, Lacey dodged the kiss by ducking, as Lucas bumped his head right against the wall. "Lucas! What the hell are you doing?"

"Listen baby, I know-"

"Lucas. Don't call me baby," Lacey shivered a little. She disliked guys like Kubiak, and Lucas was acting like Kubiak's mentor. "I don't know what happened to you, but just…" She looked at him, "Just go back to being you. He was cool. Okay?" Lacey looked down, passing by Lucas.

"What just happened there?" Lucas asked himself, in the quiet hallway. With confusion on his face, it slowly faded away to his smoldering look, full of confidence. He shrugged off the Lacey incidence, and continued to walk down the hallway, with his strut.

- - - - - - - - -

"I don't think you thought out your idea well enough, when you decided to do this," Corrine made a face, as she and Marshall walked down the hall towards his dorm, just as the thoughts of scavenging through a boy dorm and the things she would find crossed her mind. The gross things she would find.

Marshall smirked, "Oh, I know what's in our room. It's you who I thought it would be entertaining to watch while doing this."

Corrine fake smiled at him, "Why thank you, Marshall. I'm so elated that your intentions include having me tainted with Lucas's filth."

Marshall smirked, and led the way in the room, opening the door wide for them. "Okay, I'll try to uh scrap some hair from his brush, and uh you see, if you can find any Kleenex in his trash."

Corrine shuddered, "I'm getting in the shower."

Marshal gave a small laugh, kneeling in front of Lucas's brush, and Corrine's mouth opened a little.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Corrine asked, and Marshall nodded.

"Yeah, I gotta say, it is really funny," Marshall said, smiling, making Corrine smile back at him.

"Hm," Corrine gave Marshall a glance, before looking down into the trash. Before he knew it, Corrine said, "Hey, Marshall" and he looked up, as a Kleenex was thrown straight at his forehead.

With his eyes closed, Marshall, muttered, "Ew." Opening his eyes, he saw Corrine holding a hand over her mouth, and giggles coming from behind it. "Oh, you wanna start that, huh?"

Corrine nodded, and looked around, innocently, "Start what, Marshall?"

Marshall cocked his head to the side, stood up, and hid the dirty socks behind him. Smiling, Corrine raised an eyebrow, "What?" She asked, and Marshall merely shrugged, taking steps towards her.

"Think fast!" Marshall yelled, throwing two of Lucas's, obviously dirty, socks at Corrine.

Corrine squealed, and continued to throw dirty tissues at Marshall, who only had his forearm to cover his face from the germs. While Corrine continued her attack, Marshall picked up random things on the floor, despite it being his or Lucas's and threw it towards Corrine, who also used her arm to cover herself. Before the two of them knew it, they had made it inches away from each other with nothing left to throw, and bacteria surrounding them, making a bigger mess than the room was in the first place.

"Uh," Marshall cleared his throat, looking down at Corrine as their laughter died down. "We, should uh," He paused, and Corrine nodded.

"Yeah, we should get those samples," She said, and Marshall began nodding along.

"Yeah, we'll just clean this place up later," He said, and Corrine laughed.

"Maybe we can just have the Luc-ster pick it all up later," She said, and Marshall chuckled.

"Yeah, we can do that, too," Marshall said, the two looking at each other. "Well, uh yeah, let's get to it?" He took a step away, and Corrine gave a nod.

"Yeah, let's," She said, and watched as Marshall kneeled to get samples from Lucas's brush. Making it soft and quiet, Corrine sighed, and let the moment not get to her head, to stray away from thoughts of them having something, like she did every other time she felt their connection.

- - - - - - - - -

Running down the stairs, and towards the hall, they turned the corner almost running right into an oblivious Lacey.

"God, that happens to me a lot," She said, as the three tried to catch their breaths from running or for her, the scare of flying on her butt from the force she would feel if they rammed into her. "You guys okay? Josie was panicking just way you guys are now."

"Oh no, we're fine, Lacey. We're all just in a hurry because we have to fix Lucas's," Marshall started, and Corrine quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Lucas's attitude. You know, because he's just doing these crazy things, like fighting Kubaik," Corrine said, as she and Marshall gave an obvious fake laugh to cover up that they had to mangle back up Lucas's DNA to how it was. "Actually, can you find Lucas for us? He might actually listen to you," Corrine watched Lacey make a disgusted face. "Oh no, what did he do to you?"

"Heh," Lacey smiled, awkwardly. "He tried to kiss me. Well, not really Lucas, I guess. But the Luc-ster pulled a move," She said, and Corrine's jaw dropped slightly, surprised. Marshall smiled proudly. It would've been a huge move for a geek. "But I will go find him. I'll try to convince him to not fight Kubiak?"

"Great," Corrine grinned. "Okay, bye Lacey!" She grabbed Marshall's hand and the two ran past her.

"Thanks, Lacey!" Marshall yelled, waving a hand in the air, as she softly waved back.

"Cute couple," Lacey said, with a nod, and made her way to the stairs in her search for Lucas.

- - - - -

"Lucas?" Lacey asked, poking her head into his dorm. "Mm, messy," Lacey said, looking at the floor, as she walked in. "Oh, Lucas, thank God, you're here," She sighed, watching Lucas box himself in the mirror. Sighing, Lacey tried her best not to laugh at him.

"Are you here to reject me again, babe?" Lucas asked, both turning to look into the hall, where cheering could be heard coming up the stairs. "Because if you don't mind, I'd rather do that later. I've got a school of hard knocks to attend."

Making a face, and furrowing her eyebrows, Lacey excused what Lucas had just said, and held onto his arm. He looked back, down at their contact, and back at her eyes. "See, Lucas, I just don't want you to get hurt," Lacey said, her eyes big, and flirtatious. "Then we couldn't go to the dance together, and that would just…" Lacey gulped, trying her best to act like Madison, "Be a shame if you couldn't make it, because we'd be the best couple on the dance floor." She wanted to gag, but she couldn't have Lucas run out there just to get his butt kicked. "So, what do ya say? Don't do it for me?"

Lucas smirked, "I have to do it, baby. But I'll be fine. No need to worry." He winked, and she slowly let go on his arm, as he walked into the hall, made the oddest sound she ever heard, and ran down the stairs, his fans cheering him on. Groaning, Lacey looked up upward, and ran out of the room, to see the first fight of Lucas Randall's life.

- - - - - -

Poking her head into the room, just as Josie, Marshall, and Corrine walked out, Lucas's gaze met with hers, as Professor Z turned to look at her.

"Lacey, I'm sure you can take care of this," Professor Z said, giving Lacey a nod, and walking past her back to his office.

"Lacey," Lucas closed his eyes, remembering all he had done to her that day. "I am so sorry," He said, and she smiled.

"Well, Lucas is back," Lacey said, walking towards him. "I'm not gonna even ask what was wrong with you today, because sadly enough I don't think you realized that you called everyone, including Marshall and Vaughn, baby."

Lucas gave a small laugh. He was too nervous to show any sense of humor, "I don't know what to do."

"You'll be fine, Lucas," Lacey gave a nod. "That guy out there is stupid. You totally have him. Just be smart about how you approach the situation." Lucas nodded, "You'll be fine, I promise." She smiled, trying to comfort him, and put her hand out, "Come on."

Looking down at it, Lucas gathered all the confidence he had in himself, and took it. Opening the door, Lucas slowly let her hand go, and walked out into the sunlight, with her walking behind him. He took a glance back at her, as she stood next to Marshall, and she gave him a nod, with a smile, making him smile back, and turn to face a Kubiak, whose ears were fuming with rage. Taking a deep breath, Lucas faced the consequences for his actions that day.

- - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Okay, so I'm pretty sure I know how I want Lacey to look like. She resembles Kristin Kreuk. If you guys don't know her, which I think most people do, she plays Lana on Smallville. Insert rant; I loved Lana in the first and second season, her character has definitely gone done in quality for me. And yeah, she's pretty, and Lacey will basically look like Lana from Season One. A simple Lana. But wherever your imagination takes you, that's just a little idea to how Lacey would look. Usually, I don't tell readers how the OC looks like, so this is different. Tell me guys if you can picture Kristin to be fit for Lacey._


	6. Black Hole Misery

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Lacey. _

_A/N: I think this chapter will definitely make you happy and upset at the same time. It's pretty good in big things happening, so I hope you guys like it. Not much to say than that, and reviews are a lovely thing, please leave the feedback. _

_smob1487: Ah, yes Corrine and Marshall are pretty great in their filth fight. Oh the Lacey looking thing, the way Kristin Kreuk looks like fits the way I described the way Lacey looks. Honestly, I didn't really think of a person while describing Lacey's looks, but a young Edgemont Kristin fits. Yeah, the reason I didn't have any of the science club stuff in there was because they're still sneaking around Lacey, so that she doesn't have to find out yet, and she wasn't involved in those activities. You're wormhole wishes are definitely answered in this chapter. Enjoy._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what are you gonna do about Lacey?" Marshall asked, as a bummed out Lucas, walked up the stairs with him.

"I don't know," Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders. He really had no idea what to do, and how to handle his consequences.

"I heard you tried to kiss her," Marshall mumbled, and Lucas head went down lower. "Sorry." Marshall stood in the awkwardness, "I think you should talk to her."

"Oh, of course Marshall," Lucas said, staring at Marshall. "That's the best idea I've ever heard of in my life, Marshall. I should just go up to her, and now she obviously knows that I like her, and just strike up a conversation on how I am seriously below her in status, but yet I still wished that she could like me back. Hell, I'll even tell her how delusional I am because I actually think she likes me back." Marshall's eyes got wide, "That is the best idea, Marshall." Lucas cocked his head to the right, confused, "Why do you look like that?" Marshall pursed his lips together, "She's behind me, isn't she?"

"Bye, you guys," Marshall said, walking into their dorm, and locking the door behind him.

Closing his eyes, and scrunching his nose, Lucas took his time in turning around to see Lacey standing there, expressionless, staring at him.

"So, with my luck, I'm assuming you heard everything I said?" He asked, and Lacey looked down. "That's a yes." The two stood there in mere silence. "Just tell me you don't like me and get this over with, please. It'll really make it better if you just told me that quickly."

"But I kinda do-" Lacey started to mumble, quietly.

"Okay, see, I'm fine, and it's okay that you don't-" Lucas's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait, you do?"

Lacey's mouth slightly opened, with nothing coming out, "Well yeah. I mean I like who you are." Lucas looked down, "No, not just that, though. I mean I like who you are, and I don't want you acting like Kubiak, although I still think something was weird with that. But I'd like to get to know you more. But I guess I do, then. I mean, you know like like you."

Lucas stared at her, "You know for such a pretty girl, I would've guessed you were more eloquent in telling someone that you like them back."

Lacey chuckled, "Oh no, it's usually because I'm so used to just staring at these mindless guys who like me. Not someone who's smart and makes me laugh."

"I make you laugh?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Yeah, that's that noise I make sometimes after you say something funny," Lacey said, and Lucas had his chance to smile. "So, this guy who looked like you asked me to a dance earlier in the day. I mean, I didn't really like him. But I thought he was cute, and you look just like him. So, am I going to the dance with you? Because you're pretty damn cool, and just as cute as he was."

Lucas grinned, "Now that was eloquent."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait here," Lucas said, as he turned to face Lacey, ready to walk her up to her room.

"Wait here?" Lacey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I forgot something in the cafeteria before, I have to go check if it's still there," Lucas said, pointing a thumb to the back of him, into the dark.

"You're leaving me here in the scary boarding school hallway in the dark?" Lacey asked, looking at Lucas as if he was stupid.

"Well, it's darker in there," Lucas said, confused. He had no idea what to do.

"Well, bring me," Lacey said, and Lucas smiled. "Fine, fine. I'll sit here."

"I'll be right back, I swear," Lucas said, starting to walk backwards.

"Yeah, I better hear you crashing into things because you are trying so hard to find something, quickly," Lacey mumbled, and Lucas smirked, running into the dark cafeteria.

Lacey sat on the steps, looking up at the darkness that was held in the halls at Blake Holsey at a time past twelve. Shivering at the thoughts of where she was standing was the perfect place for a murder in some scary boarding school horror. She tried to think of something different, but became distracted with the growingly bright light coming from Professor Z's office.

Confused, Lacey stood up, and slowly walked towards the light. In curiosity, but hesitating in fear, Lacey reached for the door knob and opened it slowly. In a blink of an eye, a wind pulled her into the room, her lose grip on the door knob automatically breaking as her feet were pulled from under her, and she slid across the floor.

"Lacey?" She heard Lucas's voice, and she turned to face the door to see a panicked Lucas holding on to the doorway. Before Lacey could mutter any type of 'save me' she closed her eyes, getting pulled right into the hole in the floor.

Looking around, Lucas thought, and shook his head, knowing there wasn't enough time to make a well thought out and decent plan. Running, Lucas shook his head, closed his eyes, and mumbled, "Not again."

Wrapping his arms around his head, expecting to fall right on top of it, Lucas found himself falling on his butt, right beside Lacey, who stared at him, half angry, and half terrified.

"Okay, so I was imagining the worst possible things that could happen to me on that stair case. You know, a little Freddie Kruger coming down the stairs to come find me, with his buddy Jason right behind him. Or maybe I thought Chuckie could jump off the railing, and fall right on me in attack," Lacey rambled. "But, Lucas." She stared at him, "This is way worse, isn't it?"

Lucas smiled, thinking she was cute when she freaked out. But he also could tell by the look on her face, she wanted an explanation not a compliment on her looks, "Well, you see, it's a really long story. I just don't wanna bore you or anything."

"Lucas," Lacey said, sternly.

"Okay, well," He thought. "You ever hear of and know of a Black Hole?" Lacey nodded, "You have? That's so cool. I mean there aren't a lot of gi-"

"Concentrate, Lucas," Lacey said, and Lucas gave a nod.

"Right, well-" Lucas looked above Lacey's head hearing chattering, and shadows of people coming closer. "Hide!" Latching onto her hand, Lucas pulled Lacey behind one of the desks, the two of them squishing together to fit. It took Lucas a good ten seconds to realize how close they were.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marshall walked into Professor Z's office, behind Lucas, who merely rolled his eyes.

Lucas's eyes got wide as he stared himself, looking as low as possible, from only a few weeks ago. A few weeks ago when Lacey wasn't crashed right into his life. A few weeks ago when he didn't get over his silly crush. He remembered the conversation that he was about to have with Marshall. It was when he still liked Josie, and he knew the exact words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"So, Josie likes Vaughn back," Lucas turned to face Marshall. "It's not like we didn't know that, Marshall."

"I know, but-"

"But I was pathetically attached, and in love with her," Lucas sighed, his head tilted back. "But what can I do? She's never going to like me, and that's that. It's just going to be that way, and I'll just live liking her as Vaughn wrestles his way into her heart."

Staring at the back of Lacey's head, Lucas watched as it slowly turned and soon enough, he was staring at her confused, with a pinch of hurt, look.

"But are you okay?" Marshall's voice asked, and Lacey turned back around to watch them.

"Not really, but what can ya do?" Lucas asked, grabbing something for Z, and the two walking out.

"I can explain," Lucas said, as soon as he heard the door close.

"Lucas, there's nothing really to explain," Lacey said, standing up. "I mean, you loved Josie. You didn't tell me, which was the weird part, but what can you do? Like you said."

Lucas nodded, "So, you're not mad?"

Lacey stared at him, unsure of what to say, stuck between yes and no, "Nothing to be mad about, I guess."

Soon enough, paper started to fly around, and the black hole began to open, shining its bright lights. Glaring at it, Lucas realized that the hole was set on him being unhappy. The only reason the damn thing opened was to have Lacey see the conversation between him and Marshall. 'Stupid life ruining black hole,' Lucas silently cursed it in his mind, as he and Lacey jumped right in.

"Wait," Lacey turned to face Lucas, before walking back into the dark hallway they came from. "When was that?"

"A few weeks ago," Lucas said, shrugging.

"Before I came?" Lucas nodded, "How long before I came, Lucas?"

Lucas's mouth opened, slightly, having a gnawing feeling in his gut, "Uh, a week."

Lacey stared, "So, you still like Josie?"

"Uh," Lucas started, and automatically knew it was the wrong answer. "I don't know." Now that he knew was definitely not the right answer.


	7. No Well, I don't know

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lacey. _

_A/N: Okay, so Lucas messed up. But this chapter just kind of shows up that things could get worse and hit rock bottom. Haven't updated in a while and I hope there are still readers to this. Reviews, please. Tell me what you guys are thinking. _

- - - - - - -

"What happened last night? I got in and you weren't there," Marshall initiated conversation with the zombie-like Lucas as they walked out of their room. "Lucas?" Marshall waved his hand in Lucas's face as they walked down the stairs. "Earth to Lucas," He said, snapping a finger in his face. "Wake up. You're totally out of it," Marshall said as Lucas finally looked over at him.

"Hm," Was Lucas's only reply as they walked to the science room, of course, almost bumping into Lacey. Lucas looked up as Lacey did too, before entering the room.

"Uh," Lacey started looking startled then nervous. "Uh, hey guys," Lacey smiled, uncomfortably. "You can just- hey, we didn't bump into each other- and uh, well," Lacey stammered. "I'll see you in class," She said, hugging her books and looking down at her feet.

"Whoa." Marshall watched her tuck her hair behind her ear and sit down, putting her books down and shoulders slumping. "Did I miss something? Last time I saw you guys, it was like, future couple of the year."

Lucas groaned and turned his head to glare at Marshall. He didn't catch a wink of sleep the previous night and he didn't feel like being badgered over the worst possible thing that could've ruined him and Lacey.

"Okay," Marshall said, his mouth in and o shape as he followed Lucas into the classroom. "Point taken, just tell me later, that'll be cool."

Marshall watched as Lacey kept her glance down at the floor and Lucas tried his best not to stare at her, but was unsuccessful. The two made a second of eye contact and both looked away in a snap.

It didn't help that everyone knew that Lacey went to the dance with Lucas and now they were pretty much like shrapnel.

Lucas looked around as people looked at him, questioning what had happened to what seemed to be the cutest couple at the dance. He dropped his glance to the table. He wondered what happened too.

- - - - - - -

"Bye, Lacey," Corrine said as Lacey smiled and walked out. She immediately dropped her smile and hurried over to Lucas. "What happened with you guys?" She yelled in a whisper. "You two were perfect last night." She pointed and glared. "What did you do?"

Lucas watched as Corrine went on and his forehead hit the table with a bang when she finally stopped talking.

Corrine looked at Marshall, raising an eyebrow. Marshall shrugged. "Don't ask me, all he did was groan at me this morning."

"Come on, Lucas, tell us what happened," Corrine said, changing her tone to comforting. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I'm not sure about that. Lacey's pretty chill and she's almost a nervous wreck like Lucas here," He said, only facing Corrine but not seeing Lucas's glare. Marshall looked over and slowly away from him. "Sorry. Not helping."

"Definitely not," Corrine said, her eyes wide. "Come on, tell us Lucas."

Lucas lifted his head up to look at Corrine and then at Marshall. He turned around to see no one else in the room. Good, because nobody could hear of this or things would've gotten more chaotic than it already was.

"Okay, so yesterday when I was walking Lacey to her room, I went to the cafeteria to get something and then she was waiting for me at the stairs-"

"If a boy left me I'd definitely be mad about that," Corrine interrupted and Lucas looked at her. "I mean, it's pretty scary around here at night."

"Wait, that's not even the bad part. The black hole opened-" Corrine gasped. "Corrine!"

"Okay, okay," She said, sitting down at the stool.

"We went back to a few weeks ago and then me and Marshall walked in and well," Lucas looked at Marshall, whose eyes got wide.

"No," He said, in awe.

"Yes," Lucas said, shaking his head. "She heard everything about me being in love with Josie. Then we came back and she asked me if I still was-"

"And you said no, right?" Corrine asked. "Please Lucas, tell me you said no."

"Not exactly," Lucas pointed in the air. "I said... I don't know."

Marshall's forehead hit the table and Corrine slapped her own.

"Wait, what?" Vaughn asked, standing there with his books right by the door. "You're in love with Josie?"

Everyone turned around to look at Vaughn, whose jaw was slightly dropped.

"No!" Lucas yelled and stood up. "I used to be, I _used_to be."

"Are you now?" Vaughn asked.

"No!" Corrine yelled and Lucas automatically mumbled, "I don't know."

Marshall slapped his forehead now and Corrine sat down in defeat.

Lucas looked down and made a face. "I have to stop doing that."


	8. Stay

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Lacey. _

_A/N: Ah, the update wait wasn't as long as last time. I hope you guys like this chapter because it's definitely a roller coaster on the emotion aspect. Tell me what you guys think. I love the reviews I get for this story because you guys really tell me what you like/dislike. How rockin'._

_smob1487: Glad you liked that last chapter even though you aren't sure what it was, haha. Vaughn and Lucas fighting... that is an interesting scene to picture, I gotta say. I think Lucas has it in him to take Vaughn down. Well, I'd like to think so._

- - - - - -

"I can't believe this!" Vaughn yelled as Lucas closed his eyes in defeat.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Marshall yelled along, confused by his friend.

"Stop yelling! I don't know!" Lucas yelled, looking at Marshall.

"How do you not know?!" Corrine yelled, standing up.

"Okay," The four turned their heads to Professor Z, who stood behind Vaughn. "Did I miss something?"

Everyone looked immediately at Lucas, his eyes got wide in fear.

"Uh-" He stammered. "Uh-" He frowned a little. "I don't know."

"Oh my goodness," Marshall said, his forehead hitting the table.

Corrine shook her head, sitting down. "Ugh. Lucas."

Vaughn rolled his eyes and slipped past Professor Z out the room.

Professor Z watched his walk by, eyebrow raised. "Okay Lucas, I'm guessing you've got some thinking to do, so I'll go."

"Me too," Corrine said, getting up.

Marshall, also getting up, stopped in front of Lucas and pointed. "Make up your mind!" He said as Lucas backed away a little and Marshall followed Corrine out of the room.

- - - - - -

"Hey!" Josie said happily, sitting beside Lacey.

Lacey looked over at the voice and her jaw dropped a little, in surprise. "Oh, uh, heyy," Lacey said, looking down at her food. "What's up?"

"Are you and Lucas okay?" She asked, concerned. "You two were kind of weird. Did something happen after the dance?"

"Uh," Lacey looked at Josie thinking, 'well... he likes you.'

"Because I think Lucas really likes you and it'd just be a shame for that not to work out," Josie said, sympathetically and Lacey looked at her realizing Lacey didn't know that Lucas even liked her.

Lacey cleared her throat, looking back at her food feeling more uncomfortable than before. "Oh no, it was just weird this morning because everyone knew that we went together last night, so... uh.. you know."

"Ooh," Josie nodded. "Mhm, that makes sense."

Lacey looked at Josie, who smiled. "Uh," Lacey smiled back. "Heh-heh."

- - - - - - -

Finishing her food, Lacey looked around her table as Madison and her friends babbled. Counting her books, Lacey furrowed her eyebrows realizing she was missing her English book.

"Gah," Lacey mumbled to herself, picking up her trash.

"Wait," Madison held onto her arm. "Where are you going? We've got to train you for cheerleading tryouts."

Lacey gave her a 'are you crazy' look, taking her tray and her books, walking out of the cafeteria.

Madison pouted. "I just do not understand her at all."

Sliding her shoes through the hall, Lacey made her way back to the classroom and stopped at the doorway. She sighed inwardly and looked at the ceiling. 'Lovely,' she thought to herself.

- - - - - - -

Sitting there on chair and staring at the single book on the table in front of him, Lucas tilted his head. "Huh," He mumbled to himself, knowing Lacey sat right there. "Looks like Lacey's-"

"It's mine," Lacey said taking a step in as Lucas jumped into the air, grabbing onto the table to keep from falling off his chair. Lacey pursed her lips trying not to laugh loudly at him. "I uh, left it." Lacey walked in, looking down as Lucas watched her walk by him, get her book then turn back around.

"Wait!" Lucas said, surprised at himself. Lacey looked over her shoulder at him. "You're the prettiest girl that's liked me. Or the only girl that's liked me really." Lacey smiled a little and Lucas mentally slapped himself for sounding so pathetic. "And I don't want that to just pass me by." Lacey turned to face him, and Lucas thought to himself, 'Now _that_ was the smoothest thing I've ever said.'

"Wait," Lacey stopped smiling and looked down, shaking her head. "You still like Josie." Silence. She looked up at him. "Don't you?"

"Uh," Lucas started and Lacey looked back down. "Look. I liked Josie a lot for sometime, so I still have to get over it." Lacey nodded, her face obviously disappointed.

"I get it," Lacey said and started to turn.

"Wait!" Lucas yelled again.

"Okay, Lucas, I'm confused here. What do you want me to do?" Lacey asked, surprising Lucas with her question.

"I just want you to stay," Lucas said, standing up. "I don't know what I want yet but I know that I don't want this thing we have to pass by."

Lacey sighed. "But what if you realize that you still like Josie?"

Lucas's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Yeah," Lacey said, giving him a 'I'm sorry' smile. "I don't know if I can do that."


	9. Project Double L

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lacey._

_A/N: So it has been almost a year. There's actually no excuse to not update for you guys in almost a year so I won't make one. I'm gonna try to do more updates. Let's cross our fingers it won't be months until I get another muse for Lacey and Lucas. I just hope there are still readers for this story, old or new, and that you guys enjoy the chapter. Feedback is always welcomed. Enjoy. _

_Smob1487: I am so tempted to have one of the characters to say just what you did: Get over it. I bet that would really knock some sense into Lucas. But you're right he is trying and well, we'll just see what happens with these two._

- - - - - - - - -

With his hand supporting the weight of his head, Lucas stared off across the cafeteria at the girl who would merely glance at him every once in a while. She said 'hi' politely to the group and then go her own way. She never did get to join the science club. It was a sad loss and apparently all Lucas's fault.

"It's been two weeks man," Vaughn said, taking his tray. "Just get over it."

"Wouldn't you like that?" Marshall raised his eyebrows at him. "You were trying to get her the whole time."

"No," Vaughn said, eyebrows up then clamped onto Lucas's shoulder making him flinch in pain. "I just feel bad for this guy who has gone completely insane since they officially broke things off."

"You can't really break something off that never started," Josie announced. Corrine gave her a look. "Sorry," She mumbled and shrunk into her seat.

"Lucas, I don't think you should give up." Corrine leaned over to see Lucas merely take a big sigh. "She still looks over here. I think that means she still likes you." Corrine smiled as Lucas peaked at her. Then he looked away. She groaned. "Honestly, she looks miserable since you guys decided to not do anything about your mutual feelings."

Lucas's face crumbled. "Mutual feelings," He moaned then his forehead hit the table.

"Must you remind him of what he lost?" Marshall asked through his teeth.

- - - - - - - -

"Okay, so five minutes girls then we're off to the field to do a little practice," Madison announced happily. She looked over at her cousin and nudged her out of her daze. "Lacey, did you hear me?"

"Loud and annoyingly clear, Madison," Lacey said in a fake cheery tone.

Madison smiled but it faltered thinking over her words. She shrugged it off as the girls picked up their trays.

Lacey was one of the few to stand up last and she quickly looked over her shoulder. She turned forward and took a deep breath. It was a daily routine. She'd say hi to them during class and wave goodbye as she left. She would smile at all of them and make small talk to all of them... except one of course. Then at lunch she'd look over her shoulder and see him gawking. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'For the better,' Lacey told herself everyday. It was her routine and shamelessly the most entertaining part of her day.

"I'm so glad you decided to join the team, Lacey," A bright voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Her eyes snapped open to see a cheery red head in front of her. Lacey smiled politely in return.

"You could've been one of those science club geeks," She said in disdain then leaned forward making Lacey lean back. "And that Randall kid is adoring you again. Does he ever stop?" She giggled.

Lacey pursed her lips together. "Who knows, Mary."

She stopped giggling as Lacey's eye got wide. "It's Macy."

"Oh," Lacey mouthed, barely audible. "Oops?" She smiled awkwardly as Macy huffed and walked away.

Lacey took a deep breath and sighed. She looked down and grimaced at her cheerleading outfit. "Oh a wonderful life I lead," She muttered to herself being the last to follow her new team out the door: the cheerleading squad.

- - - - - - - - -

"I really wish we could help him," Corrine said sadly as Lucas walked right into a wall since his head was hung down low, staring at the ground. His books clattered to the floor as Josie helped him while Corrine and Marshall kept walking.

"At least you don't have to live with him," Marshall mumbled. "It's horrible. I've went past feeling bad to just feeling he's hopeless and beyond help."

"Aw, don't say that!" Corrine said, frowning. "There has to be a way."

"Yeah but what? They won't even speak to each other," Marshall pointed out. "More like he can't be by her or he might break down, pleading for forgiveness."

Corrine tried not to laugh as she pictured it. "Wait," Corrine said while she stopped walking. Marshall looked back at her, tilting his head to the side in inquiry. "Why haven't we thought of this before? It's simple and perfect." Marshall's eyebrows went up. "Wait. The key question is," She paused. "Does Lucas know who he wants?"

Marshall pointed. "I can get that." He thought. "Somehow." He made a face. "Someway."

Corrine grinned. "Project Double L begins now."

- - - - - - -

"Hey Lacey!" A few boys from the football team called out.

Lacey stood there, face disgusted from all of them while her cousin, only a few feet away, glared at all the attention put on her. It was always that way when they were together. Madison hated it. Lacey did nothing to attract and Madison put in all she could. Madison narrowed her eyes at her. She hated the fact that Lacey had to go to school with her but of course she paraded her around when she came. Lacey always gained popularity and Madison wasn't about to let her school or her squad follow Lacey instead of her, hence putting her on the team so it made her seem like she was giving her cousin a chance.

"Hey Lace," A voice called out and Lacey smiled a little at the familiarity of it. She turned around and Vaughn ran towards her. "How are you?" He asked, politely.

"Fine," Lacey said simply. It was her answer everyday for the past two weeks. It never changed.

Vaughn nodded. "That's good." He looked over to see Madison's jaw dropped so her leaned towards her to whisper. "What are you doing later?"

Lacey's eyes got wide. "Oh. Uh. Nothing but look, Vaughn-"

"No no," He shook his head. "It's not anything like... that. We're just all hanging out."

"Oh," Lacey said in surprise. "All as in-"

"The science club," Vaughn said making a little bit of a hesitant face knowing she now had to think really hard about it.

Lacey looked around and felt the pressure as he waited for her answer. "Okay," She whispered. "Sure," She said, clearing her throat to make her answer heard. "Yeah. That'll be cool."

Vaughn grinned. "Great." He began to turn around. "Oh. In case you're wondering," He looked over at her. "Lucas won't be making it tonight."

Lacey furrowed her eyebrows at the weird emotion that she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Oh." She nodded. "Okay." Vaughn gave her a smirk then ran back onto the field for practice. She looked forward out into the trees. She gulped as she began to name her emotions: relief, frustration and of course, disappointment.


End file.
